


Price of pleasure

by WickedRitual



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Derogatory Language, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Everyone has a price, apparently Guys price is 15,000 bruckles
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Price of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Bruckles = money  
> Knox = the species that Guy is  
> Bumble = the species that McWinkle is

This place looks shady as hell"

“What were doing is not exactly legal Guy, we gotta be a little discrete here”

“What exactly are we doing anyway?”

“You’ll see. After this job we will have enough to travel to East Flubria and back again! Probably take a nice vacation somewhere hot and sunny"

“Sounds to good to be true. Don’t tell me you’re stealing another chickeraffe?”

“nope. Got out of the illegal animal smuggling business. Were selling something else"

“What is it? Drugs? Weapons? Bootleg DVDs”

“Uhm.. premium knox pussy"

“…what?”

“Well you see-"

“How could you think I would be ok with that?!” Guy was furious, his cheeks were burning from anger and embarrassment “absolutely not! No way!”

“Guy the buyers are already here!”

“Buyers with an S? How many?! No don’t tell me I don’t want to know. It makes no difference I am absolutely not selling my self respect for a quick bruckle"

“awww but Guy!

“Don’t ‘but Guy' me! This is- this is the lowest thing you’ve ever done! Unforgivable!”

“Comon, they will last five minutes tops, everyone’s been screened, totally safe”

“It doesn’t matter how long they last, Sam. I have some standards, self respect!” Guy was walking quickly away from the barn house, his fists clenched in anger as he stomped off towards a road.

Sam followed, seeming to have accepted Guys answer “oh man. How will we make 15000 bruckles for the trip to East Flubria now"

Guy stopped “…15000?”

Sam nodded “each! But it was stupid. I was blinded by the bruckles. I’m sorry Guy. I knew you wouldn’t go for it. I don’t know why I brought you here"

Sam stood next to Guy, curious about his silence “Guy? Why did we stop?”

“I’ve never had that many bruckles in my life” he couldn’t believe he was considering this.. no it was out of the question. He took another few steps forward.

But the trip, Sam’s dream of meeting his mom.. not to mention their pockets were so empty they couldn’t even feed themselves.

Guy grumbled, conflicted. He knocked on his skull with his fist wondering if there was even a brain cell left inside. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He turned around and walked back to the barn with burning cheeks, every instinct was telling him he was crazy for doing this. But desperate makes people act a little bonkers sometimes.

Sam gasped loudly “You’re gonna do it!?” he had a big stupid grin on his face

“Shut up!” Guy grumbled “but yes.. we need the bruckles” Guy moped “you better never, ever bring this up again. No one out side of you and me will know about this"

“And the customers” Guy gave Sam a sour look “-but they wont say anything!” Sam corrected trying to take his foot out of his mouth.

Guy hesitated as he walked inside, he felt this was below him, if he could think if any other way to raise that many bruckles in a night he would. It wouldn’t be so bad, he told himself. Lots of people have casual sex with strangers, hes just profiting off a totally normal sexual encounter.

“This will be quick and easy Guy! Lay down on the table, I’ll put on the restraints”

Guy did lay down, the table was short, just a little bit higher than your average bed.

“R..restraints? Are those really necessary?”

“Don’t worry Guy, it just heightens the mood is all. I’ll be here the whole time to keep the fellas in line" Sam winked with a cheeky grin.

Before Guys mind could reboot and he could realize that this was a horrible idea he felt clamps on his ankles, keep his legs forcefully spread open on the table.

“Safe word is cantaloupe!” Sam shouted as he bounced towards a door that lead to another room “Extra 5000 bruckles if you wanna be the first the pop tonight’s cherry” Sam spoke like a sales man, and he eventually lead a man into the room while counting the sack of Bruckles upfront.

Guy was thankful he didn’t recognize the man, it was probably pretty likely he wouldn’t recognize any of the buyers but he still worried this would get out somehow.

Sam was talking with the gentlemen, he looked to be middle aged, had a big mustache that was curled near the ends. The hair on the top of his head was also curled. He wore a nice suit and Guy could smell his cologne from across the room.

Guy was losing his nerves as the man was unbuttoning his pants and approaching. He flinched his legs only to be reminded that they were pinned down to the table. The anticipation was making him excited, his delicate pussy felt moist though his mind was full of unshakable nerves

He felt as the man stand between his open thighs. Guy was sweating before they even began.

Guy turned his head to his side “Sam.. maybe we should wait and think about our op—” Guy was cut off and his eyes went wide when he felt, what he could only assume was the head of this man’s cock sliding inside him

His breathing hitched as his head tilted back against the table. Despite his inner conflict the penetration felt amazing. His sexual satisfaction was not high on his list of priorities, it had been a long while since he felt that stretch of his pussy as a thick cock squeezes inside him.

His face was flushed red, cheeks burning. He felt the anonymous man bottom out, pull out, then thrust inside him again.

Guy moaned, far to aware of the smug smile Sam was giving him as he tied up the money sack. He put it away into his hat for safe keeping before climbing onto the table next to guy. He was laying on his stomach swaying his legs “not so bad mmm, definitely worth the bruckles"

Guys moral compass and upbringing was screaming that no, this was not worth it. He shouldn’t put a price on his body. But then his body rewarded him with pleasure, he was trembling all over as the gentleman continued to pump in and out of him, every thrust felt better than the last.

And as if Sam had future vision it was over before hitting the 5 minute mark. The anonymous man pounded one more time, sinking his cock as deep as it could go before releasing the built up tension, spilling his cum into the body below.

Guy felt tears pinch at the side of his eyes, was he crying from the shame of it all? Or disappointment?

As the man pulled his cock out Guy felt his hole twitching eagerly for more, he felt so empty and dissatisfied.

He nearly had to urge to call the man back to get the job finished, but he remembered, this wasn’t the man’s job it was his, and he had three other suitors that would hopefully right this wrong.

Sam giggled, noticing how antsy Guy was being. “Oh Guy, I’ve not seen you like this before” he teased, climbing from the table, seeing the first man out as another walked in.

As the second man assumed the position Sam sat on the table again, this time with another new coin purse to count from.

Guy moaned out loudly as he was once again filled, this cock was not as large as the first but that had made very little difference. The man was much slower when it came to thrusting, which would have been nice to begin with but now Guy just wanted to be plowed.

Guy tried to pump his hips to encourage a faster rythem but the man responded by holding his hips down against the table, clearly he wanted no participation from the other.

Guy tried to get what he could from the other, but he wasn’t nearly as generous as the man who came before him. He felt another hot rush of cum shoot inside him before the man left, and honestly Guy was glad to see him go.

“Oh Guy you wont believe who’s here!”

Guy did not like the sounds of that.

“Its our old pal McWinkle!” Sam was bouncing with joy, but Guy was devastated, he was blushing so hard he thought his fur might ignite in fire from the heat “Sam! Don’t take money from him he’s a cop!”

“I was with the Bureau of Animal Defense in Glurfsburg Upper Yippsville Section.. whatever shit show you two have going on here was not in my jurisdiction, nor did I deal with…” he looked at them suspiciously from behind his glasses “pedestrian affairs”

“Then why come here?!” Guy crossed his arms in annoyance, this was highly unexpected, and embarrassing.

“For your service" he dropped a load of cash onto Sam “I'm an old retired man, I want to get off without having to deal with the bar crowd" he was scowling “an old man like you should understand"

Guy pressed his lips together at the insult “I'm younger than Sa-!!Aahh!” Guy clasped his hand over his mouth to subdue the moan. McWinkle was much bigger than the two who came before, Guy felt his limits being tested on the beast of a Bumble.

Guy didn’t know if he should scream or moan, the deeper the white furred Bumble got the more it ached, but with the pain came pleasure.

Guy arched his back, eyes rolling up and tongue pulling from his mouth. It didn’t take long before the aching was gone and all he felt was this amazing pleasurable sensation. “Ooohhh! That feels so good" He moaned, tears stung his eyes from squeezing them too hard.

McWinkle grunted with every thrust in, grinding aggressively against his sensitive walls hitting his sweet spot again and again.

A sudden sharp pain caused Guy to yelp “cantaloupe!” he realized McWinkle was attempting to knot him, squeezing that thick bulb at the base of his dick up against Guys tight walls. “I’ve never been knotted before!” not only was the size intimidating, but knotting to him was a little more intimate then he wanted to be with McWinkle

Sam was there without a moments notice, standing on the table between them. “No knotting! That was part of the rules" he ordered, looking shockingly out of character for a moment.

McWinkle scowled but grunted in a way to acknowledge the warning. Sam might not have been a big or tall man, but even McWinkle could see that Sam had tricks up his sleeve, and wasn’t someone he wanted to be on the bad side of.

He kept a rough pace, feeling the table guy way laying on jerk and shift from the movements. With a low grumble McWinkle ejaculated inside of Guy, filling him up and adding to the mess of his insides.

Guy felt cum pool out from him like a river as McWinkle pulled himself out, leaving Guy needy and gasping for air.

He tipped his hat to Sam, giving him the cash and an extra tip “you boys stay out of trouble, no more animal endangerment. Gluntz shows no mercy"

Guy was starting to feel worn out, he wanted to finish but was never given the time. It was a roller coaster being brought so close to relief just to be left hanging.

“Just one more customer" Sam cooed as he climbed up onto the table yet again

“It better not be anyone I know this time”

Sam giggled “it’s someone you know very well” Sam pressed his lips against Guys ear, whispering softly to him “Dare I say he’s.. your best friend”

Guy rolled his eyes at Sam, this situation was not “best friend" territory and the littler creature knew it.

“Better charge him extra for keeping me waiting"

Sam’s hat straightened up as a zing went through his veins. His member was already unsheathed and hard, dripping with precum from the excitement and adrenaline.

“If I make you cum can I get it for free?” Sam wiggled his eyebrows

“Only cause I know you don’t have any money that isn’t stolen from my wallet anyway” Guy smirked

Sam stood between Guys thighs, running his fingers along his auburn fur, down from his stomach to between his legs.

Guy had been thoroughly used, his fur was sticky with the evidence of his other lovers, the normally gentle pink toned opening was a harsh red from all the friction.

Sam rubbed his finger there, along his most sensitive region feeling him tremble under his touch was intoxicating.

Guy let out a soft moan when Sam’s two fingers pressed slightly inside. He was so receptive to touches, his body was on edge, Sam could feel the tension.

“M..more Sam” he had already been throughly touched and teased, he was impatient, looking for a finish.

Sam rubbed his cock as he heard Guy bagging, he loved the Knox’s tone so much he would give him anything to encourage it.

Sam removed his hand from Guy, aligning his cock with the others spent hole then pushing inside. Guys eyes rolled back.

“Ahhh S-sam" Guy had let down his walls, his closed off nature was momentarily disarmed.

“I’m glad you wouldn’t let McWinkle knot you. I want to be your first” some spurred huskily into his ear, sliding his member in and out, just shy of knotting.

Sam wasn’t as hung as McWinkle but he knew how to use his size to his advantage, and seemed well versed on the anatomy of his partner. Sam was the epitome of a generous lover, his focus was Guy, his own climax a second thought.

Guy’s toes curled, he was reaching that same peak he had been to once before, he hoped this time he wouldn’t slide backward. Sam held his hips as he thrusts inward, knot squeezing against Guys tight walls.

Guy whimpered as he felt the spreading. It was uncomfortable but Guy had been pampered and stretched enough to take it. With a pop the pressure was gone and Sam was a little bit deeper, his knot now fully buried.

Sam was surprised by the tightness, he nearly climaxed then but held back just a little longer to get Guy off first. He could feel Guy was close, his inner walls were clamping down on him hard, Guy had to be the tightest Sam had felt.

“Oh, awwh!” It caught Guy off guard when he was pushed over the edge of climax, he released all that tension and built up pressure, feeling this pleasure coursing through him, causing his limbs to tremble and shake. His breathing was so heavy, body spent and exhausted.

Sam climaxed soon after, filling Guy to the brim one last time for the night. “Ahhh Guy!!” he moaned loudly his entire body trembled. He laid down on Guys stomach, knot still firmly in place , it would keep them locked together for a while.

Guys eyes were closed, his mouth a slight gap, forehead sweaty and fur ruffed up. Sam found his after glow to be so cute.

Sam twirled his fingers in Guys mane, grinning up at him like a happy goof

“what are you grinning at?" Guy asked while keeping his eyes closed, he could feel the energy that smile was radiating.

“You" Sam grinned even wider, showing his pearly white teeth “You are cute when you’re tired"

“I'm always tired" Guy grunted

Sam nodded

“Oh" Guy blushed realizing the complement

“Are you ready for our honeymoon boo?” Sam cooed, taking off his hat and shaking the big bag of bruckles

“Were not married, Sam"

“Oh right, that’s what I forgot to ask you the other day" Sam giggled playfully.

Guy turned his head to hide the small smile that was pulling at his lips, and the soft pink tint creeping on his cheeks.


End file.
